Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs
by Lily-x-Lily
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Ils étaient quatre. Comme les Beatles, les Mousquetaires, les saisons de l'année, les pattes d'un hippogriffe... Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours? JPxLE SBxRL
1. I

**MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

**Quatre points de vue sur ce qui leur est arrivé, leur histoire. Pas d'ordre chronologique. Quelques mots, quelques textes... Surtout du SiriusxRemus, avec du JamesxLily en arrière plan. Slash, bien sûr! Je ne sais pas à quelle fréquence je posterai les chapitres.**

* * *

James serra la main de Sirius, Sirius s'empara de celle de Remus, qui saisit celle de Peter. Peter ne saisit la main de personne car ils n'étaient que quatre. Quatre Maraudeurs. Comme les Beatles, les Mousquetaires, les saisons, les Maisons…

Quatre amis inséparables qui auraient chacun donné leur vie au nom ce cette amitié.

Enoncer ce fait, c'était comme dire que les hippogriffes volaient ou que Snape avait les cheveux gras. C'était quelque chose d'immuable. C'était du roc, c'était _tout_. Leur vie, leur mort. C'était ce à quoi ils songeaient lorsqu'ils se levaient le matin, ou lorsque le soir, ils s'endormaient, chaudement recroquevillés dans leurs draps. C'était… le battement de la mesure, le rythme qui pulsait dans leurs âmes. C'était juste, c'était vrai. C'était grâce à quoi ils continuaient à garder la tête droite, malgré les épreuves et la douleur.

Ce fut la première chose à disparaître.

* * *

Il y avait un traitre parmi eux.

Cette vérité était tellement définitive, tellement affreuse, tellement fausse !

Remus avait l'impression d'être dépossédé de lui-même. Comme s'il se rendait compte qu'une partie de lui manquait.

C'était impossible, et incontournable, cauchemardesque, si réel, trop douloureux, inenvisageable. Mais c'était le plus probable.

Pourquoi Sirius se serait-il écarté de lui, sinon ? Pourquoi les attaques étaient-elles tombées précisément à cet endroit, à cet instant ? Pourquoi Padfoot ne le regardait plus dans les yeux ? Pourquoi, pourquoi pourquoi…

Ca le tuait. Ca allait tuer James et Lily. Et Harry. Peter était déjà mort de trouille… Et Sirius… Il aimait Sirius. Et il ne voulait pas y penser.

**oOo**

Il y avait un traitre.

Il le savait. C'était lui.

Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours ? Conneries. Il était lâche. Au moins, il le savait.

« Fier de toi, Pettigrew ? demandait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Il ne l'était pas. Pas du tout. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Celui d'honorer ses promesses, de garder une confiance qu'il avait acquise des années auparavant, de rester un homme bien. Un homme bon.

Non. Il n'était pas James, ni Sirius. Encore moins Remus.

Vraiment. C'était non.

Se trahir soi-même, détruire une amitié légendaire, se vendre au Mal, dans le sens large du terme. Fort, le Pettigrew !

_Fier de toi ?_

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient déclarés prêts à donner leur vie les uns pour les autres. Peter allait vivre. Eux allaient mourir. Le destin avait une façon bien cynique de jouer avec les mots. Avec les vies.

**oOo**

La nuit tombée, il avait rejoint Remus. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire. Faire semblant.

Son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine, piétiné, déchiré, brisé.

Au moindre bruit, Sirius sursautait. Au moindre souffle de vent, il frissonnait. A la moindre parole hasardeuse, il se braquait.

Padfoot était parti. Seul restait Sirius Black. Bien plus Black que Sirius.

Il s'en voulait, il en voulait au monde entier. A cette putain de guerre, à ce putain de psychopathe en puissance, à cette putain de prophétie.

Son estomac était dans sa gorge, sa poitrine dans ses talons, sa tête loin derrière. Il était perdu, désespérément amoureux d'un lycanthrope désespéré dans un monde sans espoir, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Il y avait un traitre, et ce n'était pas Sirius.

Il ne pouvait que jurer, pleurer, s'oublier. Il refusait d'y croire, y croyait pourtant dur comme fer. Devenait pierre et glace, lorsque les yeux de Moony se posaient sur lui. Il les évitait.

Il ne comprenait pas, et ne comprenait que trop bien. Cette société, cette vie… Mais comment avait-il pu ? Comment pouvait-il ? Impossible. Chantage ? Intimidation ? Menaces ? Non, jamais Remus n'aurait cédé. Quel était la réponse à cette énigme sadique ? Cette question qui rongeait la chair et l'esprit, cette brûlure torturante, cette blessure béante…

Et le soir venu, il avait retrouvé Remus. Sans croiser son regard d'onyx. Il avait oublié, s'était oublié, l'avait oublié, s'était fait oublier. Le souvenir, l'idéal de l'homme qu'il aimait, mais qui avait disparu avec l'arrivée de la guerre et le mal, contre son corps, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore prétendre.

**oOo**

Tant de bonheur.

Tant de souffrance.

Tant d'espoir. Et de désespoir.

James n'était pas naïf. Il ne refusait pas non plus de voir la vérité en face.

Mais le malheur avait toujours compté moins que le bonheur, c'était en tout cas ce qu'il voulait penser. De toute son âme.

Il était beaucoup question d'âme et de cœur. Cependant, James réfléchissait avec sa tête. Ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis bien longtemps… Lily n'avait pas besoin de ses soucis. Lily n'avait pas besoin de ses doutes, ni de la douleur qu'il ressentait en voyant les regards en coin de Remus et Sirius, ni du chagrin qui le prenait, lorsqu'il assistait, impuissant, à la noyade de Peter en pleine mer. Lily n'avait besoin que de son amour inconditionnel. Tout comme Harry.

« J'ai fait un rêve formidable. On était tous là- les Maraudeurs et toi- rassemblés pour boire une bière au beurre… On riait, ou blaguait. Tout était si lumineux. »

Lily caressa tendrement la tête de James, posée sur ses genoux.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, à moitié endormi, entouré de chaleur et de douceur.

« Pourquoi serais-tu désolée, ma Lily ? »

Il sentit une goutte d'eau mouiller sa joue. Ce n'était pas ses larmes.

« Je suis tellement désolée, James. »

_Moi aussi._

Il ne dit rien, ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait plus rendre Lily triste. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour cette amitié qui se brisait, pour ces rêves qui s'envolaient, papillons multicolores. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de son inquiétude. Il n'y pouvait rien.

Il se contenta de lui sourire doucement.

**oOo**

Les yeux jaunes se fichèrent dans les siens. Remus frissonna. Encore. Pour se donner une contenance, il but une gorgée de thé brulant.

« Alors, t'en dis quoi ? Pour ou contre nous ? »

Le jeune homme hésita à cracher à la figure de son vis-à-vis, et de quitter en courant l'auberge. Il se retint. Que répondre ? Un agent double serait toujours utile à l'Ordre. Mais plus il regardait le loup garou, plus il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais mentir à ces gens.

_Si je dis non, pourrais-je au moins sortir de cette salle ?_

Il douta. Comme il le faisait si souvent ces jours-ci.

_Si je dis oui, peut-être réussirais-je à obtenir le nom de la taupe._

Il trembla, résista à l'envie pressante de fermer les yeux, de s'envoler, de s'enfuir, de mourir...

« Lupin, il y a je ne sais combien de loups garou seuls qui m'attendent. Tu te décides. Maintenant. »

Remus serra les dents. Déglutit.

_Soit un Gryffondor, merde ! Pour un fois dans ta putain de vie ! Réponds !_

L'homme en face de lui poussa un râle terrifiant. Moony s'agita en lui, il le repoussa aussitôt. L'autre se leva, et Remus ne manqua pas la colère dans son regard. Il se tendit, effrayé.

« Très bien. Je quitte cette pièce. Si tu ne me rattrapes pas avant que j'aie franchi la porte, je prendrais ta réponse pour un non. »

Personne n'aurait pu manquer la menace dans sa voix. La peur de Remus s'accrut. Il observa le dos de l'homme s'éloigner.

Il ne fit pas un geste pour le rattraper.

Bien après que le loup garou soit sorti de l'auberge, Remus tremblait encore.

Il reprit un verre. De whisky pur feu, cette fois. Puis paya la note. C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui proposait de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Ni la deuxième.

A chaque fois, ça faisait un peu plus mal. Un peu plus peur.

Lily lui disait de penser à des jours meilleurs. Peter lui lançait des regards anxieux. James lui souriait avec confiance. Sirius… Sirius ne savait pas, parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, et qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Remus se contentait de se glisser dans son étreinte, d'oublier ses peurs, de mettre de côtés sa méfiance. Il avait besoin d'amour. Même d'un amour qui sonnait faux, bien qu'il soit vrai. Putain de vrai.

Et s'il est le traitre ? Que se passera-t-il ? Aurait-il le courage de lui tourner le dos ?

Rien que cette pensée le terrorisait. Il y avait de quoi.

La nuit tombée, il n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer à l'appartement. Sirius n'était pas rentré. Moony soupira. Soulagement ou peine ? Il aurait été incapable de le dire. Lentement, il prit la direction de la chambre à coucher. Sur le lit était étendu un vieux pull. Moony l'observa quelques instants, avant de le saisir. De se glisser dedans, de se fondre dans la laine, de se nourrir de ses souvenirs.

L'odeur de Sirius.

Il se coucha en chien de fusil sur le lit.

Il attendrait toute la nuit.

**oOo**

Peter se demandait pourquoi les photos jaunissaient avec le temps. Les sorciers auraient pu inventer un sortilège génial qui aurait conservé la jeunesse et la souplesse du papier, les personnages se mouvant gracieusement contre la surface brillante durant l'éternité.

Peut-être ne voulaient-ils par altérer la vérité. Tout se fane avec le temps. Les illusions passent, les idéaux disparaissent. La vérité s'effrite, comme du plâtre.

_Courage! _

_Courage? La bonne blague. _

Il se releva difficilement, épousseta sa robe, même si ça n'en valait pas la peine- il était sale à l'intérieur, puis referma les cartons, fit un trait sur son passé, sur cette adolescence, son utopie. Quitta le grenier, la maison, la ville, se rendant, aveugle, là où le mènerait toujours sa lâcheté et sa bassesse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas attendu.

« Ce soir, Death Eaters, je veux du sang. »

Peter était un méchant.

Il était pire que la sorcière des contes de fée. Il était un traitre.

Pourquoi avait-il été envoyé à Gryffondor ?

Mais il ne voulait pas le mal pour le mal.

Personne ne voulait le mal pour le mal. C'était une façon d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La vie sauve.

« Ce soir, Death Eaters, je veux la souffrance, et je veux la peur. »

Les silhouettes noires l'entouraient, le surplombaient, l'étouffaient, l'effrayaient. La voix terrifiante résonnait dans son esprit, ses oreilles, son âme.

_Quelle âme ?_

« Il est plus que temps. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonnait, il s'exécutait. Il ne voulait pas, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Lâche.

« Ce soir, je veux la mort. »

Il avait eu le choix. Une proposition truquée, certes : quoiqu'il choisisse, c'était la mauvaise réponse.

A présent, il devait rester Peter Pettigrew, le rat, le traitre. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

**oOo**

Il s'allongea aux côtés du corps immobile de Remus.

« Tu dors ? chuchota-t-il. Si Moony était réveillé, il l'entendrait.

-Non. Je t'attendais.

-Tant mieux. »

Sirius frôla l'épaule de Remus, caressa son bras, et saisit sa main, qu'il ramena sur sa propre poitrine. Tout doucement, il la leva à sa bouche et l'embrassa.

« Remus, tu penses à nous deux, des fois ? »

Moony trembla. Sirius sourit, et malgré l'obscurité, il savait que Remus savait qu'il souriait.

« Je pense à toi. Pas trop à moi. Je réfléchis à ce qu'on serait, s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre.

-Heureux ?

-Entre autres. »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Tenta de repousser la douleur qui lui sautait à la gorge. Echoua. Encore.

Ces espoirs, ces rêves !

« Remus. Je t'aime.

-Je sais. »

Est-ce qu'au bout d'un certain nombre de fois, ces mots perdaient de leur valeur ? C'était ce qui lui semblait.

« Ca n'a pas toujours été comme ça, entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Moony roula sur lui-même, vers lui, et le fixa dans les yeux. Il détourna le regard.

« Tu veux m'abandonner ? »

Sirius frissonna. Pas quitter, ni se séparer. Abandonner. Il déglutit difficilement. Le souffle du lycanthrope lui chatouillait la joue. Il avait l'impression que son sang était de la lave incandescente, que sa peau atteignait les mille degrés. Son cœur lui sortait de la poitrine par les pores de la peau. Il avait mal.

« C'est ce dont j'ai l'impression. Chaque jour, continua le loup garou. Je sais que tu ne feras pas, parce que tu m'aimes, et que tu es un grand romantique. Et parce que je t'aime. Tu es un grand illusionniste, Padfoot. Reste ainsi. On va fermer les yeux, tous les deux. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

La gorge de Sirius s'enflammait. Le consumait. Tout entier, avalé par le regard feu de Remus. Oui, il l'aimait. Mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Ferme les yeux, chéri, murmura Moony, si bas qu'il aurait pu l'avoir rêvé. Le marchand de sable va passer. Il va t'emporter loin de moi.

-Tu ne veux pas dormir ? articula Sirius, l'esprit embrumé par la douleur, le sommeil, l'amour.

-Je ne peux pas dormir, Pad'. »

Remus se releva sur un coude, posa ses lèvres qui lui semblaient glacées sur son front. Etait-ce lui qui chantait ? Il entendit, au loin, comme dans un autre monde, de lourdes gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Ou était-ce les larmes de Remus tombant sur ses joues ? La colère du vent. Ou le souffle précipité de son amant sur ses paupières ? Des tambours ou le battement de son cœur ? Le crépitement du feu ou les étoffes que l'on froisse ? Le son d'un carillon ou les lèvres de Moony contre les siennes, sur sa peau, dans son cou ?

« Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Bonne nuit. Fais de beaux rêves. Pour nous. Je t'aime tellement. Dors bien. Je t'aime. »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, Remus avait déjà quitté l'appartement, pour Merlin savait où.

**oOo**

« Comment ça se passe avec Remus ? »

Un murmure. Ce n'avait été qu'un murmure, un souffle, plus qu'un souvenir. Sirius planta ses yeux dans ceux de James, qui frissonna. Il y lut de la douleur, beaucoup de douleur. Trop de douleur. James sentit son cœur faire un bond, vibrer, descendre plus bas que terre. Ses amis souffraient, s'entretuaient, s'accusaient. Il aurait voulu tout arranger d'un coup de baguette, leur assurer qu'aucun d'eux n'était le traitre. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur mentir.

« Mal. »

Mal. Bien sûr.

Putain de guerre, putain de vie.

« James… Je me demandais si ce ne serait pas mieux qu'on se sépare. »

James écarquilla les yeux, son sang se figeant dans ses veines, sa tête en feu. Il désirait plus que tout prendre Sirius par les épaules, le secouer, lui crier dessus. Lui faire comprendre…

« On se fait plus de mal que de bien.

-Mais… Tu l'aimes, non ? »

Sirius eut un regard triste. Si triste…

« J'aime Remus, le Remus loyal, le Maraudeur, celui que nous avons rencontré en première année, et que nous avons appris à connaître au long de notre scolarité. »

James dévisagea Sirius, ne pouvant empêcher la lueur de reproche dans ses iris.

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Sirius, c'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas prétendre l'aimer quand tout va bien, et dès que la guerre arrive, dès qu'il a vraiment besoin de toi, que le destin s'acharne à le malmener, au moindre doute, dire que c'est fini ! Tu l'aimes, bordel ! »

Son interlocuteur fit un pas en arrière, touché et blessé.

« Tu veux que je continue à lui mentir ? A lui assurer que je lui fais confiance ? Sans confiance, il n'y a pas d'amour !

- Eh bien vas-y ! Accorde-lui ta putain de confiance ! »

Les joues de Sirius s'enflammèrent.

« Il y a un traitre, James !

-Pars du principe que ce n'est pas lui.

-Tu es bien trop confiant.

-Sirius, on a promis de donner notre vie les uns pour les autres !

-Eh bien quelqu'un ici prend des libertés avec cette promesse en sauvant sa peau au prix de la tienne, celles de ta femme et de ton fils !»

James se renfrogna. Il refusait de croire à cette prétendue trahison, à cette mort horrible, à cette souffrance trop vive.

« C'est ce qu'ils veulent, qu'on s'écharpe, qu'on se déchire. Pourquoi serait-ce Remus plus que toi, ou que Peter, ou que n'importe quel Mangemort un peu doué qui serait capable de nous pister ? Les mots blessent, Pad'. Tes mots blessent. Les miens également. Et le doute nous achève. Fais lui confiance. Je t'en supplie.

Padfoot pencha la tête sur le côté, ses cheveux flottant sur ses épaules, son teint pâle. Ses yeux brillèrent.

« Tu t'en veux, déclara-t-il. »

James sursauta.

« Je…

-C'est ça ! Tu t'en veux ! Tu penses que c'est de ta faute si les Maraudeurs meurent à petit feu ! C'est ridicule, James…

-Ce n'est pas ridicule ! C'est vraiment ma faute ; je vous entraine dans cette guerre sans vous laisser le choix, ou presque.

-James, ce choix, on l'a fait il y a longtemps. En tout cas, on est censé l'avoir fait, ajouta-t-il plus durement.

-Toi et Remus, ça a toujours été magique.

-Prongs, il n'a jamais été question de conte de fée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ecoute, je ne suis plus sûr de rien, en ce moment, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute », répéta-t-il encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Les yeux de James se brouillèrent, mais il refoula les larmes avec rage.

« Si tu es perdu, à ton avis, où en est Remus ? Tu ne peux pas le quitter… Vous devez vous soutenir, être là l'un pour l'autre. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Sirius fit un pas vers lui, posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules de son ami, l'attira contre lui. James posa avec précaution son menton dans le creux du cou de Padfoot. Ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer. Echoua. Dans son dos, il sentait les larmes du jeune homme. Il soupira.

« Quel bande de crétins on fait. Les Maraudeurs ?

-On est entré dans la légende. On y restera.

_Uniquement de la fiction. De la fumée._

-Oui. Un rêve magnifique. Une belle histoire…

-La plus belle. »


	2. II

**MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

**Note: Cet OS a pas mal stagné (hurgh, plusieurs mois), mais le voilà! Cette fois, le couple James/Lily en avant, et Sirius/Remus en arrière plan (ou pas...). Vous êtes invités au mariage de James Potter et Lily Evans!  
**

**Disclaimer: Je ne gagne pas d'argent en utilisant les personnages de JK Rowling. **

**Dans le canon, on sait que James et Lily se sont mariés entre l'été 1978 et l'hiver 1979. Pour moi, ils se marient pendant l'hiver (cf: la neige)**

**oOo oOo oOo**

Il avait juré sur Merlin, Morgane, et même Dumbledore. Il avait argumenté pendant une demi-heure avec Sirius. Il avait élevé la voix à l'encontre des passants affairés, avait insulté Snape (par l'esprit, mais quand même). Il était devenu rouge, vert, blanc, bleu, jaune et orange à pois roses quand Remus en avait eu marre.

Aujourd'hui était le jour de son mariage, aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Et en passant la porte, James dut laisser tous ses tracas derrière lui. La guerre, le doute, la peur, et même la mort. Oublier l'oubli. Se laisser prendre au bonheur.

« Et ils vécurent heureux pour toujours ! »

Ce fut en croisant le regard de la jeune femme qu'il comprit à quel point tout cela était facile.

Alors, lorsque James répondit « Oui » à la question du mage marieur, le seul vert qui lui vint à l'esprit était celui des yeux de Lily.

**oOo**

« Sirius ? »

Pas de réponse. James hésita quelques secondes à insister, les regards de la foule rivés sur lui, avant de se résigner, et de lui donner un coup de coude.

« Sirius !

-Hm ? »

Le brun à lunettes retint un soupir, et il ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Arrête de reluquer ma mariée ! »

Sirius le dévisagea, surpris. Lily, en robe blanche, se dirigeait en riant vers eux.

« Je ne reluque pas ta mariée ! »

Il se détourna et fixa avec obstination le couple qui arrivait dans leur direction.

« Je sais. Mais admets que pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas préalablement informé, ça pourrait prêter à confusion ! »

Sirius poussa un grognement typiquement canin.

« Et ne bave pas à mon mariage ! »

Padfoot l'ignora superbement, concentrant toute son attention vers l'homme aux cheveux châtains en élégant costume beige et brun qui tenait le bras de la jeune femme.

C'était un beau rêve de voir Remus être mené jusqu'à l'autel.

**oOo**

« Moi, je me contenterai que tu m'emmènes à l'hôtel ! » souffla Remus à l'oreille de Sirius d'un ton amusé.

Padfoot le fixa quelques instants, semblant hésiter entre l'indignation et le rire. Il lui sourit espièglement, tandis que la musique s'élevait et que James et Lily s'envolaient sur la piste de danse. _Comme dans un rêve._

Sirius lança deux trois regards circonspects autour de lui avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

« S'il ne te faut que ça pour être heureux… »

Remus sentit une vague de chaleur lui réchauffer les entrailles. Tout autour de lui brillait. Oui. Il ne lui fallait que ça pour être heureux…

**oOo**

James et Lily.

Lily et James.

Mr. Et Mrs. Potter.

Mrs. Lily et Mr. James Potter.

Peter touilla avec application son jus de citrouille.

La musique résonnait dans la salle et, dans ses oreilles, le bruit des pieds sur la piste de danse, les éclats de rires et les exclamations, les froissements des jupes de dentelle, des costumes trois pièces, les tintements de verre… Peu de personne avait été invitées, de peur d'attirer l'attention des Mangemorts, mais leurs pas et leurs voix résonnaient comme deux cents.

Il s'en voulait un peu de ne pouvoir laisser sa morosité à la porte, comme les autres l'avaient fait, mais lui était incapable d'ignorer le malheur et le doute.

Il se saisit d'un petit four qui avait l'air tout à fait appétissant. C'était tout de même le plus beau jour de la vie de James et Lily !

_Aller, souris, Peter !_

Dommage, son truc, c'était plutôt les rats…

**oOo**

Elle se posa devant lui avec la grâce d'un ange. Elle brillait.

Il lui sourit doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer. Son regard aussi scintillait.

« Aller, viens, Remus. »

Elle lui tendit une main blanche et nacrée. Il la fixa, sans comprendre.

« S'il te plait. Danse avec moi. »

Elle lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frais, et de dix ans de moins. Il se mordit la langue, et agrippa ses doigts sans un mot. Sa gorge le brûlait.

_Tu ne devrais pas, Lily-Jolie, moi je suis le grand méchant loup. Les princesses ne dansent pas avec les loups._

Tendrement, il la saisit par la taille, l'effleurant à peine, de peur de la briser. Dans son ventre, des milliers de papillons dansaient avec eux. Il en eut le tournis.

Il savait qu'il aurait du lui dire quelque chose, la féliciter, lui souhaiter tout le bonheur du monde, mais sa langue était pâteuse et son souffle erratique.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être ému à tel point face à la jeune fille, la femme, la mère, qui le caressait de son regard vert, pourquoi il se sentait si bouleversé par ce jour, par cette union.

« Il avait treize ans, quand il a juré qu'il t'épouserait. »

Quand elle hocha doucement sa tête, les boucles de ses cheveux roux effleurèrent gracieusement la pâleur de porcelaine de son cou dégagé, sa chevelure relevée dans une coiffure simple et légère. Une senteur de lys et d'herbe fraichement coupée lui parvint aux narines, alors qu'il s'approchait pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ses joues prirent la teinte d'une rose un matin de printemps.

Il la fit tournoyer d'une pression du bras, suivit des yeux ses petits pieds chaussées de délicats souliers à talons, et rattrapa son regard en même temps que sa main.

« J'ai l'impression de voler ! rit-elle.

-C'est normal, tu es un ange.

-Je n'ai pas d'ailes.

-Si, regarde bien. Tu t'envoles.

-J'ai le vertige.

-Tu ne peux pas avoir le vertige. Tu es un ange.

-Remus?

-C'est moi.

-J'ai l'impression de vivre un conte de fée.

-Tu es aux anges. »

**oOo**

A le voir, on aurait dit que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, et non de celle de James.

« Pourquoi n'invites-tu pas Alice à danser, Pete ? Je suis sûr que Franck ne fera pas trop d'histoires. »

Peter esquissa un sourire amusé et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un tel gamin, Sirius. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils, mais sa mine restait joyeuse.

« Et toi, un tel moralisateur ! »

Wormtail aurait juré que son ami s'était fait le pari de concurrencer le bonheur de Prongs, pour voir jusqu'à quel point cette journée pourrait les mener. Pour voir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait pousser James à oublier la mort et la guerre.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y mette, depuis que tu as corrompu Moony ! »

Sirius lui jeta un regard outré, mais il était bien trop honnête pour oser le contredire. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Le sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres, il tenta de reprendre la direction de la piste de danse, où James se remplissait la panse d'un liquide douteux, lorsque Peter referma sur son bras une emprise tenace.

« Sirius, fais attention, je t'en prie. Aujourd'hui, tu planes, mais demain, c'est l'atterrissage. Il pourrait être dur. »

Padfoot se libéra un peu trop brusquement, mais Wormtail dissimula son air peiné. Le regard empli de reproches de Sirius le transperça.

« Merci de l'attention, Peter, j'en prends bonne note. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu laisses tes peurs pour toi et moi. »

Peter baissa les yeux. A défaut de James, protégé des malheurs du monde par son chien de garde, dévoué corps et âme à sa cause, il avait au moins pu prévenir le toutou en question.

Il savait que c'était lâche, de ne pas s'autoriser un sourire, une danse, sous prétexte que par la suite, tout se compliquerait.

_Et « Carpe diem », alors ?_

Mais il était le seul qui pensait encore à l'avenir, en ce jour d'hiver, et il se devait d'y songer pour tous les autres.

Même s'il avait promis. Même si c'était le mariage de James et Lily. Même si Sirius allait lui en vouloir. Même si c'était par couardise.

**oOo**

« Alors, c'est ce que tu espérais ?

-Non.

-Ah ! C'est mieux alors?

-Non plus.

-James ! (_C'est pas dans le scénario!)_

-Dans mes rêves, Snape serait pendu par les pieds devant la porte, Remus et toi auriez dansé toute la soirée –des fois mêmes à la limite de la décence…

-Hey !

-… et Peter aurait amené une blondasse pour cavalière, à propos de laquelle on l'aurait charrié pendant les vingt années suivantes…

-Prongs !

-Padfoot, ces rêves, je les ai faits lorsque j'étais un adolescent pré-pubère en crise d'identité. J'ai cessé de rêver par la suite.

-Tu…

-J'ai cessé de rêver, parce que c'était la réalité.

-Oh, c'est tellement romantique ! Petit Jimmy est devenu grand…

-Mieux que les séries débiles à la tévélision, hein ? »

**oOo**

La musique ralentit, le rythme effréné de sa respiration également.

Remus la reposa au sol avec douceur, et approcha sa bouche contre son oreille, si près que les battements de son cœur vibrèrent au sein des deux poitrines.

Une de ses mains fraîches dans la sienne, il libéra sa hanche de l'autre et effleura du bout de ses doigts l'étoffe immaculée de son ventre encore plat.

« Félicitations, Lily. Pour tout. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner de ses grands yeux verts écarquillés, ses mains crispées à l'endroit où il l'avait frôlée.

**oOo**

James sursauta lorsque la main de Remus s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Lily veut te parler, Prongs. Elle a quelque chose à te dire. »

Le jeune marié fronça les sourcils.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet, mais le sourire doux de son ami le rassura.

-Rien de grave, ne t'en fais pas.

-Qu'est-ce… »

Les yeux de Moony se mirent à briller, et il poussa doucement James en direction de sa récente femme.

« Si je te dis un mot de plus, elle me tue. »

Sirius, adossé à la table, croisa les bras.

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu le voir ? »

Remus lui lança un coup d'œil railleur.

« Parce que si je ne l'avais pas prévenu, ça aurait été James l'assassin. »

Padfoot haussa élégamment un sourcil, tandis qu'il tendait les bras pour accueillir son amant, qui posa un léger baiser dans son cou, lui donnant des frissons.

Moony posa son front sur l'épaule du jeune homme et soupira longuement. Sirius sentait sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser contre la sienne. Les mots sortirent en cascade de murmures de sa bouche, sans qu'il puisse les retenir.

« Tu as de la chance que James et moi sachions dans quelle équipe de Quidditch tu joues, sans quoi je crois que ta petite danse avec Lily aurait été écourtée. »

Remus agrippa un pan de sa chemise et releva ses yeux ambre qui se plongèrent dans ceux de son interlocuteur fébrile.

« Ne me dis pas que vous étiez jaloux ! »

Sirius croisa les doigts pour ne pas rougir, mais c'était apparemment vain, à la vue du demi-sourire sur les lèvres de son amant.

« Il est vrai que l'avantage d'être pédé est qu'on peut faire tout ce qu'on veut avec une fille, le mari ne s'en offusquera jamais. »

Sirius tiqua, comme s'il avait été avait été frappé par une décharge de magie pure. Il fit une grimace et considéra Remus.

« La prochaine étape, c'est celle où tu m'avoues que sortir avec moi n'est qu'une couverture pour te taper les femmes mariées ? »

Moony sourit de plus belle et pencha la tête sur le côté. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur la mâchoire crispée du jeune homme.

« Je ne me souviens pas… »

Remonta sa langue jusqu'à son oreille.

« … que le fait que je sois sous la couverture… »

Padfoot frissonna, Remus fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne.

« … t'ait déjà gêné auparavant… »

Sirius rendit les armes et oublia tout ce qu'il aurait pu vouloir objecter.

**oOo**

Les flocons voletaient jusqu'au sol en tourbillonnant, jouant avec la fumée. Remus inspira une nouvelle bouffée de cigarette. Sirius posa sa coupe de champagne sur le rebord extérieur de la fenêtre, et renforça le sortilège de désodorisation.

Ca avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Moony qui fumait, et Sirius qui buvait. Remus perdait bien assez souvent le contrôle de son corps pour qu'il ait eu envie de s'imbiber l'alcool, et Sirius ne supportait plus l'odeur de la cigarette, après une enfance passée dans l'atmosphère lourde et enfumée du salon des Black.

James sortit ses mains de ses poches et les noua derrière son cou, tandis que Peter resserrait les pans de sa veste autour de lui.

« Alors? demanda l'un d'entre eux, sans que nul ne sache lequel précisément.

-Sirius, tu vas être parrain. »

**oOo**

« Bien sûr, Remus, tu pourras être la marraine. »

**oOo**

Les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent, mais Cendrillon resta une princesse.

**oOo**

« Au fait, Sirius, ton discours pour les mariés ?

-Mon quoi? »

**oOo**

« Ca ne choque personne que Remus ait été le premier au courant pour le bébé ?

-Moony est très doué avec les gosses. »

**oOo**

« James, ton fils…

-Ce sera une fille !

-Non non, ce sera un beau petit garçon, et il va assurer la descendance des Maraudeurs !

-A lui tout seul ?

-Remus et moi, on n'est pas très dispo… Et Peter est un célibataire endurci. Donc, il sera notre héritier !

-Tu te sens si vieux que ça que tu penses déjà aux futures générations ?

-Les vrais héros doivent savoir quand il est l'heure de passer le flambeau. Notre temps à Hogwarts est écoulé, Prongs. Je sais que c'est dur de t'y résoudre, mais…

-Merlin, James, tu es sûr que c'est avec Lily que tu vas avoir cet enfant? »

* * *


	3. III

**MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS**

**Note: Une suite de vignettes qui propose une vision de l'évolution de l'amitié des Maraudeurs. J'aurais pu rajouter quelques scènes à la fin, qui se passent pendant la septième année et après, mais il me semble que c'est déjà la période maraudeuresque sur laquelle on écrit le plus, et puis j'avais un peu la flemme... **

**Mais je peux vous conseiller de lire _Qu'aujourd'hui ne meure jamais_ de bluehawk.c , une récente trouvaille (même si le texte a été publié en 2004) qui vaut vraiment le détour, et qui raconte la dernière nuit des Maraudeurs à Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling a écrit Harry Potter, et ce texte n'existerait jamais sans le Potterverse!**

**WARNINGS: Quelques sous-entendus si vous tendez l'oreille, et des mots grossiers (les trois quarts prononcés par Sirius, quelques uns par James lorsqu'il est _vraiment_ énervé, deux-trois de la part de Peter et un "saperlipopette" lancé par Remus, parce que Sirius et James étaient _insupportables_). Rien qui ne puisse être lu par un adolescent, puisque cette histoire est avant tout une histoire d'adolescents. Oh, et du slash, aussi. Très très soft.  
**

* * *

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot et Prongs.

D'abord un regard, une parole, une nuit, puis une semaine, plusieurs mois, des années…

Les amitiés d'enfants de sont pas faites pour durer. Ce sont des amitiés simples, forcées, rigides, cruelles, hypocrites. Les prémices d'une vie, le début des jugements, des reproches, des amours. Le contenant sans le contenu.

Mais comme un chaudron, les Maraudeurs ont rempli leur amitié. De confiance, d'humour, de trahisons, aussi, et de temps, d'espace, d'espoirs, de rêves, de promesses, de paris…

Sept ans.

En 1978, leur lien n'était plus un fil de soie, mais un fil de fer, une corde d'acier. Non une toile d'araignée, mais un filet tressé.

Le reflet effacé, ils n'avaient gardé que l'important.

En 1981, il ne restait que le contenu, sans le contenant.

**

* * *

**

Huit heures du soir. 1er septembre 1971. A la table des Gryffondors, Remus Lupin était plongé dans la contemplation de sa ratatouille, avant de saisir avec avidité sa fourchette, et de se remplir la bouche de légumes plutôt que de paroles.

Sirius Black, au contraire, faisait la conversation et tentait par tous les moyens d'attirer l'attention… Exclusivement de son voisin de table, James Potter, qui riait toujours avec trois secondes de retard à ses blagues et passait le reste du temps à taquiner la jolie rousse qui lui tournait le dos.

Peter, lui… était simplement mal à l'aise, et ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas. Sauf pour demander le sel.

**oOo**

Tout était noir.

La manche de la robe qui frôla a table, la pointe grinçante de la plume grattant le parchemin, inscrivant un nom à l'encre.

Sirius Black.

Noir.

Et quelque part, au cœur de Londres, dans la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black aux ombres immenses, une femme – sa mère – attendait de recevoir une de ses lettres scellées de cette cire sombre. C'était sa famille au sang noir, « toujours pur », qu'il rencontrait chaque Noël, dans une atmosphère enfumée et rigide.

James se mordit la lèvre, secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'ignorer.

**oOo**

«Modeo. »

James fronça les sourcils et son front se plissa d'une ride de concentration.

_Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose._

Sa baguette vibra dans sa main et le vase turquoise prit une teinte vermillon.

_Merde._

« C'est plutôt pas mal ! s'exclama Remus de derrière son livre. Je n'arrive même pas au violet ! »

James haussa les épaules.

« Et puis, continua l'autre garçon, le professeur McGonagall a assuré que même les meilleurs n'y arriveraient pas avant quelques jours ! Tu vois, c'est assez subtil, il faut réussir à changer la façon dont l'objet absorbe et réfléchit la lumière…

-Ca m'est égal de savoir comment ça marche ! Je veux juste réussir à rendre ce fichu vase fuchsia ! _Modeo_ ! »

_Oops !_

Remus ne put retenir son fou rire, tandis Sirius Black, d'un autre côté, paraissait beaucoup moins réjoui, et jura violemment. Son air menaçant, pourtant, était un peu gâché par la coloration récente et très _rose _de ces cheveux.

James retira ces dernières pensées lorsque Black, avec un rictus malicieux, sortit sa baguette.

« Je plaide non coupable ! Tu t'es levé alors que je m'entrainais, ça m'a surpris, le sort a dévié, et tu…

-Wingardium Leviosa ! »

_Eh ?_

Son sourcil haussé élégamment exprimait assez bien son scepticisme face au vase qui flottait devant ses yeux.

Remus roula à terre, pris de convulsions plus fortes que lui.

Mais James sentit qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement. Ce fut à ce moment que Peter se tourna vers eux, attiré par le bruit.

« Merlin, Sirius, tu es rose !

-Merci, Pete. »

Le vase s'écrasa violemment sur le sol.

« James, je crois que tu as profondément atteint sa dignité. Ses cheveux doivent être la seule partie de son corps à propos de laquelle il ne veut pas plaisanter. C'est dommage, ce rose est vraiment parfait !»

James sourit fièrement à Peter. Sirius grogna et agita à nouveau sa baguette.

« Aguamenti !

-Aaaah !

-STOP ! »

Les quatre première année se redressèrent vivement - James, trempé, plus piteux que les autres.

Franck Longbottom, le préfet de Gryffondor, s'approcha d'eux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Lequel de vous a fait ça ?

-Fait quoi ? »

Longbottom fronça les sourcils, son regard passant de la flaque qui s'élargissait aux pieds de James aux cheveux magenta de Sirius, en passant pas les débris de céramique sur le sol. Il ne put empêcher un infime sourire de s'étirer aux coins de ses lèvres.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Vous êtes à Hogwarts depuis quatre jours, vous connaissez trois sorts, tous plus inoffensifs les uns que les autres, et vous arrivez quand même à vous attirez des ennuis ! En plein milieu de la Salle Commune !»

Il secoua la tête et d'un coup de baguette, sécha James. Il accorda toute son attention à Black.

« Teinte assez remarquable, après si peu d'entraînement. Qui a jeté le sort?

-C'est moi. »

James jubilait.

« Ah. Je comprends mieux l'usage poussif du sortilège pour arroser les plantes. _Reverso_. _Reparo_. Bon. J'ai autant envie de voir le Professeur McGonagall que vous, donc on va en rester là pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce ne sera pas à moi de vous faire la morale la prochaine fois.»

Les garçons firent un effort pour ne pas sourire, et Peter attendit que le Préfet soit parti pour soupirer, amusé :

« D'accord, on a compris, vous êtes brillants, insolents et même Longbottom a compris qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire. Serait-il possible de faire quelque chose de constructif, maintenant ?

-On peut toujours s'entrainer, s'exclama James. Si ça se trouve, ce rose n'était qu'un coup de chance…»

Remus prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Et qui sera ton cobaye, vu que Sirius a si clairement démontré que ça ne l'intéressait pas ? »

James étudia la question d'un air solennel. Jeta un regard en coin à Black, un peu hésitant. Passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Black parut s'illuminer.

« Snivellus ! »

**oOo**

« Où vas-tu ?

_Je ne te fais pas confiance._

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi, ma mère est malade.

_Crois-moi !_

-Tu es le seul élève de toute l'école à pouvoir te tirer tous les mois.

_N'essaie pas de m'avoir._

-Oh, Sirius, laisse-le tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

_Je me méfie de toi,_ Black.

-Rien. Juste par curiosité.

_Fais-moi confiance, James._

-Eh bien… A plus tard !

_Oubliez-moi._

-Bonne nuit, Remus !

_Ne m'oubliez pas !_

-Merci, Pete. A toi aussi. »

**oOo**

« Quelle bande de bouses de magyar ! »

Sirius rangea sa baguette dans les plis de sa robe, fulminant, les joues rougies, et rattrapa James qui le fixait, les yeux ébahis.

« Tu as vu ça ? Elle a essayé de te jeter un sort dans le dos ! «

Le garçon à lunettes resta sans voix, tandis que Sirius retrouvait peu à peu un souffle régulier.

_Merci_ ne rimait à rien. _Bravo_ était inutile. Il se sentait étrangement décalé avec la réalité. Quelque chose clochait.

« Euh… Sirius ? Depuis quand tu connais autant de maléfices offensifs ? »

Le jeune homme haussa nonchalamment les épaules, sans cheveux noirs flottant autour de son visage.

« Les troisième année m'ont appris quelques trucs. »

Un tremblement remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et James comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Il était immensément redevable envers Sirius. Et il était juste sur le point de lui accorder sa confiance.

« Cette fille, Belladone…

-Bellatrix. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Sirius.

« Elle est de ta famille, non ? »

Le jeune Black plongea son regard perçant dans celui de James, qui se sentit se liquéfier.

« Merde, James ! Je ne comprends pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire ! Toi aussi, tu es un sang pur, non ?

-Peut-être, mais ma famille n'est pas obsédée par les traditions, et mes parents sont allés à Gryffindor !

-Et alors ? Tu es bourré d'autant de préjugés que les Black, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois, que j'ai été envoyé pour _espionner_ les Gryffindors, leur jouer des coups dans le dos, au nom d'un sang que je déteste, des ancêtres que je ne peux pas voir en tableau !? »

James demeura désespérément muet, malgré ses efforts. Il ne trouvait rien à dire.

« Désolé, mais le Choixpeau ne s'est pas gouré, il m'a mis ici parce que c'est ce que j'ai dans la tête, dans les tripes ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver ? Renier mes géniteurs ? Déjà fait ! Combattre ma Slytherin de cousine ? Tout juste accompli ! Maintenant quoi, bordel ? Allez, dis-moi ! »

Sa respiration parut finalement se dégager et il put enfin recommencer à réfléchir normalement. Il adressa à un Sirius un sourire sincère pour la première fois depuis la Répartition. Et renifla hautainement.

« Tu me prends pour quoi ? Un gosse ? Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu nous _espionnais_. Pff, tellement puéril ! »

Toute la tension accumulée sur les épaules de Sirius sembla fondre et ses traits crispés et rageurs s'adoucirent. Il laissa échapper un éclat de rire qui sonnait étrangement comme un aboiement de chien.

« Ouais, bien sûr, connard! »

**oOo**

« Ce plan est foireux, James. »

Sirius referma doucement la porte du dortoir derrière lui et fit face à son ami qui haussa un sourcil.

« Il sait que nous savons. Et il n'a pas fait le moindre putain de geste vers nous. »

Peter se redressa sur son lit, l'air dubitatif.

« En gros, nous savons qu'il sait que nous savons qu'il est un loup-garou. »

Sirius ne gouta pas à la plaisanterie.

« On s'embourbe dans la merde, là.

-Tu es sûr qu'il a compris ? insista James.

-Avec toutes ces allusions _oh-si-subtiles_ et le nombre de fois où on a foutu les pieds dans le plat !? »

Sirius commença à faire les cent pas, l'air frustré et enragé.

« Il est où, d'ailleurs ? s'enquit Peter, désormais assis en tailleur à côté de son oreiller.

-Toujours à la bibliothèque, se cachant derrière ses étagères à la con. »

James eut un rictus qu'aucun des deux ne comprit.

« Par les couilles de Merlin, la pleine lune est dans moins d'une semaine, et j'espère bien avoir eu le temps de lui parler d'ici là ! Merde, on s'en fout, quoi ! Faut qu'il arrête de dramatiser ! Je suis bien issu d'une famille de sang-purs fanatiques, James, tu es un connard prétentieux, et toi, peter, on a encore à découvrir ce que tu fiches à Gryffindor… On est des cas sociaux, faut s'y faire ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'on s'en tape si Remus a ses règles !

-Euh… Je pense que c'est pas vraiment le même genre de réaction physiologique », fit remarquer Peter tandis que le jeune Potter se levait silencieusement.

« Mais on saisit l'idée… grogna Sirius. Je vais finir pas le secouer une bonne fois pour toutes, et lui faire comprendre que… »

James se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant un Remus médusé aux yeux écarquillés.

« Apparemment, pas si foireux que ça, mon plan ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Il était clair que Remus n'avait pas raté un seul mot.

Finalement, Sirius s'autorisa un ricanement.

« C'est bon Peter, lâche-toi. Remus savait que nous savions qu'il savait que nous savions qu'il était un loup-garou. »

**oOo**

« Nous sommes donc réunis tous les quatre ici ce soir pour…

-Comme les Beatles !

-Hein ?

-Ben oui, on est quatre, comme les Beatles.

-Ou les mousquetaires !

-Ils étaient pas trois, eux ?

-Mais non, t'as rien suivi, merde ! C'était les trois mousquetaires qui étaient quatre, tu sais, le truc français, là : Athos, Portos, Aramis et D'Artagnan !

-James, Sirius, s'il vous plait…

-Même qu'on s'était engueulé pendant une heure parce que Peter voulait pas être Portos… Pourtant, ça lui va comme un gant !

-Hé, c'est pas moi le glouton ivrogne !

-Les mecs !

-Désolé, Remus, on était juste…

-Ou comme les saisons !

-Ou les Maisons !

-Quatre raisons de quoi ?

-Les _Maisons_, idiot ! Gryffondor, Ravenclaw…

-Ah, autant pour moi, j'avais compris les _raisons_.

-Lave-toi les oreilles !

-Quatre, comme les pattes d'un hippogriffe.

-Ou les quatre angles d'un carré…

-Relax, Remus, ils vont bien finir par se calmer.

-Ou des œufs.

-Des œufs !?

-Bah oui, on dit toujours de mettre quatre œufs dans un gâteau !

-C'est juste que tu changes jamais de recette, le binoclard ! En parlant de gâteau : quatre comme les tours d'un château !

-Quel rapport entre un gâteau et des tours ?

-Mais t'es con ! Pas avec les tours, avec le château ! Gâteau, château, ça sonne pareil !

- A part le « eau » à la fin, je vois pas…

-Ou comme QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN, bande de dégénérés mentaux ! L'heure jusqu'à laquelle on va rester éveillés si vous ne consacrez pas un minimum d'attention à ce pourquoi on est allés se percher en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie un dimanche soir ! Alors vous la _fermez _et vous réfléchissez à un nom pour notre groupe, qu'on puisse célébrer notre pacte d'amitié, et aller nous _coucher_, avant que je ne change d'avis ! Saperlipopette. »

**oOo**

« A toi, Peter !

-James, je ne sais pas si je peux…

-Allez, Pete ! T'es un Gryffondor, oui ou merde ?

-Sirius, s'il te plait ! Ne rends pas ça encore plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà.

-Mais si je ne peux plus me retransformer en humain, et que je reste un rat pour le reste de mes jours ?

-T'inquiète pas, vieux. Sirius et moi, on va s'assurer que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Mais…

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ouais. Ouais, bien sûr !

-Bah alors pourquoi tu fais tout ce cirque ? Tout va bien se passer. »

(...)

« Je te fais confiance, tu sais.

Sirius regarda James droit dans les yeux.

-Euh, Sirius, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Je veux dire, tu as demandé à Peter si… et j'ai… J'ai juste… Oh, bordel.

James sourit légèrement.

-C'est bon, je comprends! »

Il se détourna, mais Sirius lui attrapa le bras.

« Non, putain, non tu ne comprends pas ! Je te fais _réellement_ confiance. Je suis bien conscient que toi non, au début… Mais maintenant, je sais que si, et moi aussi. Pareil pour Remus. Et pour Peter, évidemment.

-Ca me fait plaisir que tu t'en sois rendu compte, Sirius. Mais on ne peut pas qualifier cet état de fait de _nouveau_.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment. »

**oOo**

Dumbledore plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux de Remus.

« Je vous ai aperçu dans le couloir, hier, en compagnie de Mr. Black. Que dois-je en conclure ? »

Le lycanthrope soutint avec force le regard bleu, plus sûr de lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

« J'ai besoin de lui. J'ai décidé de tourner la page.

-A-t-il trouvé l'occasion de s'excuser ? »

Moony décrypta une certaine subtilité dans les paroles du directeur. Dumbledore avait une compréhension des erreurs humaines qui dépassait toute raison, comme s'il les avait déjà toutes commises. Il savait que si Sirius n'avait jusque là pas jugé utile de demander pardon, c'est qu'il ne pensait pas le mériter.

« Je lui laisse encore un peu de temps. »

Les lèvres de Dumbledore s'étirèrent doucement.

C'était la première fois que Remus le voyait sourire depuis la nuit de la Cabane Hurlante.

« J'espère pour vous deux qu'il ne tardera pas. »

Moony tressaillit à la mention de Sirius et lui. Sirius _et_ lui.

Puis un sentiment plus fort le submergea, les deux se multipliés par encore deux. _Puissance_ deux. Tous les quatre.

Il avait fait le bon choix, autant pour lui que pour l'ensemble des Maraudeurs.

Ils avaient tous besoin de Sirius.

**oOo**

« Sirius, tu fais chier ! »

James fit irruption dans le dortoir, la porte de la salle de bain claquant derrière lui, rouge et menaçant (effet un peu gâché par la serviette enroulée autour de ses reins comme seul vêtement).

« Je t'ai déjà dit de _nettoyer_ la douche après ton passage et de ne pas laisser des cheveux crades partout ! »

Padfoot se releva mollement de sa couche, peu touché par la crise de nerfs.

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi, de toute façon ? »

Prongs haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

« A ma connaissance, ni Remus ni Peter ne possède une tignasse longue et noire. »

Sirius esquissa un sourire lubrique et son ami soupira avant même qu'il ait ouvert la bouche.

« Tous les poils ne proviennent pas de la tête ! »

Mais la colère du jeune homme n'était pas retombée.

« Aller, Jimmy, t'as juste à jeter un foutu _Expulso_ et voilà ! »

Le regard noisette s'assombrit.

« Et pourquoi tu ne le fais pas, toi ? En plus, tu m'as encore piqué du savon ! »

Sirius grimaça.

« J'en avais plus ! »

Les yeux de James pétillèrent d'agacement.

« Tu ne peux pas simplement demander à McGo de le dire aux Elfes ? »

Padfoot eut l'air mal à l'aise.

« Tu me vois vraiment lui dire que je prends _beaucoup de putain de douches_ !? »

Ce fut à Prongs de sourire méchamment.

« Du moment que tu ne lui racontes pas _ce que tu fais_ sous la douche… »

**oOo**

« Il fallait dire non.

Le regard de Sirius était blessé et perçant.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles.

Une ou deux respirations entre chaque répartie laissaient bien trop de place aux non-dits et aux reproches.

-Tu aurais du me repousser, bordel !

Ton accusateur.

Remus savait que rien de ce qu'il pouvait dire ne calmerait Sirius.

Il avait merdé.

-J'ai besoin de toi. »

L'explosion n'allait pas tardé. Elle ne tardait jamais. Sirius ne supportait pas l'idée d'avoir blessé Remus. _Encore_.

« Ne…

Battement de cœur.

-Putain, Moony ! Tu sais que je me hais de t'avoir embrassé ! Et que je t'en veux presque autant de ne pas m'en avoir empêché alors que tu ne le désirais pas ! Jamais je te t'abandonnerai, alors cesse _tout de suite_ de te forcer à faire des choses qui ne te plaisent pas, merde !

Remus observa, la gorge nouée, son ami se lever précipitamment et commencer à faire des allers-retours dans la pièce comme un lion en cage. Il savait qu'il devait absolument dire quelque chose.

-J'avais peur que tu sois gêné et que tu ne me parles plus.

L'Animagus se figea, passa ses mains sur son front, dans ses cheveux.

-Fais chier… Je suis désolé, Remus.

Le lycanthrope ravala la déclaration d'amour qui lui venait du fond de ses entrailles et étouffa violemment un pathétique « je ne suis pas encore prêt pour ça ».

Sirius fixa quelques instants, interdit, les deux iris mordorés, retenant du bout de sa langue les clichés comme « La communication est nécessaire dans une relation (bordel) » ou encore « (merde !) on restera amis quoiqu'il arrive dans notre lit ».

-Moi aussi, Padfoot. »

Puis le silence.

**oOo**

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ? Ouais, voilà, ça, c'est un truc que je ne comprends vraiment pas.

Hm, avant que tu le demandes, _non_, Sirius ne m'a rien dit. Je suis juste _si_ perspicace. _Et modeste_. Oui, je sais. Ah, tu vois, je t'ai fait sourire ! Mais attends, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Genre tu me distrais en me faisant dévier sur à quel point je suis génial, et tout ! Ca ne va pas marcher ! Et fais pas comme si en ne lâchant pas un mot, tu peux donc pas me faire changer de sujet, parce que je connais _très bien_ ton pouvoir manipulateur, Remus Lup… Mais zut ! C'est toujours pas ce que je voulais dire !

Ce que je veux _vraiment_ dire, c'est : tu attends quoi, par Merlin? Le bon moment ? Tu as peur de « briser notre parfaite amitié et de »… Oh, arrête ça ! On dirait des trucs de fille ! Un vrai mec _sauterait_ sur l'occasion, je te le dis ! Tu vas finir en dessous, avec tout ça, je te préviens. Bah, j'ai pas envie de penser à ça. Baaah ! Et Peter qui me demandait l'autre jour « comment ça marche avec deux garçons ». J'ai les oreilles qui brûlent, Moony !

Et tu vois, je vais finir par dire des trucs niais. Comme « laisse ton cœur te guider ». Ouais mais en fait non, je dirai jamais ça. Laisse _ta bite_ te guider, bordel ! Voila, je parle comme Sirius, maintenant ! J'y crois pas, c'est grave !

Bref, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas faire foirer ton amitié avec Padfoot. Enfin, pas tout à fait, c'est pas comme si je voulais sortir avec Peter ni rien, mais je pense que je saisis le problème. Et franchement, tu veux que je te fasse part de mon opinion ? T'es con. Oh non, ne t'avise pas de soupirer ! Quand je dis « t'es con », c'est pas vraiment tout à fait « t'es con », mais juste…

Comment tu veux que ce soit pire que ça ? Sirius et toi, vous n'osez même plus vous toucher ! C'est genre « Woo, il a vu que j'avais un cil de travers ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ? Et s'il l'interprétait mal ? Et si c'était moi ? » et direct l'autre « j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu ou alors c'est mes yeux qui commencent à déconner ? mais s'il me regarde comme ça alors il pense que je vais penser qu'il me regarde comme ça et alors on va se regarder comme ça et on va penser que… » Merde, à la fin !

Et puis, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Non, Remus, j'essaie d'être sérieux, là. Lâche trente secondes tes pensées tragiques d'adolescent en crise d'identité. Même au pire des cas, il n'y aura pas de grosse dispute. Vous ne vous ignorerez jamais longtemps. Merlin, même le malais ne durera pas !

Tu crois quoi ? On est parqué tous les quatre jusqu'à nos 18 ans ! Je ne dis pas que nous sommes _obligés _d'être amis, c'est simplement… Imagine un gâteau. Oui, au chocolat si ça te fait plaisir. Hogwarts, l'internat, le dortoir, c'est notre moule. Et nous, on cuit lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin des 7 ans, notre amitié soit un délicieux cake qu'on puisse sortir du moule et déguster !

Oh, d'accord, la métaphore craint un peu. Mais c'est l'idée : quoiqu'il arrive, tout va bien se passer, Remus. Tu es définitivement en sécurité à Hogwarts.

Alors tu te bouges, et tu vas _immédiatement_ rouler une pelle si mémorable à Sirius qu'il en reparlera à mes petits enfants à chaque Noël ! »

**oOo**

Tout simplement, les Maraudeurs étaient des frères.

(Enfin, peut-être fallait-il mettre à part la relation entre Sirius et Remus qui pourrait alors être considérée comme incestueuse et éventuellement choquante et Peter n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de penser à ça !)

Réellement, selon bien des aspects, ils faisaient bien partie de la même famille. Peter se demandait même parfois _(souvent)_ si ses amis ne le connaissaient pas mieux que sa propre mère.

Et _visiblement_, les Maraudeurs étaient plus proches de Sirius que ses géniteurs –ou que Regulus Black.

Honnêtement, Padfoot, Prongs et Moony étaient les personnes que Peter aimait le plus au monde ? Ils étaient aussi, honnêtement, celles qu'il pouvait haïr avec la plus grande force.

(il avait _une petite vessie_, ok ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il devait toujours faire des pauses pipi au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'ils entraient par effraction dans les quartiers des professeurs !)

Leurs disputes (chipotages de gamins puérils ou trahisons involontaires) faisaient toujours trembler les murs de la Salle Commune, accourir préfets et professeurs, gronder Dumbledore du haut de sa tour. L'action de Papa et Maman (le Directeur et sa fidèle Sous-directrice) était alors nécessitée pour les punir, chacun dans un coin du château.

Ils avaient une façon bien à eux de se réconcilier. La plupart de temps, aucun n'avait à s'excuser. Ils retournaient à leurs jeux d'enfants, sans une parole, et tout était oublié.

Jusqu'à la prochaine dispute.

Et en fait, la seule chose à propos de laquelle ils n'avaient jamais de désaccord était la petite copine.

(ouais, enfin, la_ future _petite-copine)

Parce qu'il n'y en avait qu'une. Mais ce n'était pas comme si James avait à se sentir menacé. Entre Remus et Sirius qui batifolaient joyeusement loin de toute présence féminine, et Peter qui était bien trop préoccupé par son propre corps pour lever les yeux sur Lily Evans.

D'ailleurs, Wormtail était reconnaissant envers toutes les divinités qui n'aient jamais existé, Merlin, Morgane et tous leurs gosses, pour avoir été doté de frères du même âge que lui. Des frères capables de lui expliquer enfin, une bonne fois pour toutes, ce que c'était que ce putain de bordel avec la puberté !

Bien sûr, c'était surtout avec Prongs qu'il en parlait, car son ami, la libido, il connaissait. Cependant, même les remarques moqueuses et crues de Sirius l'aidaient à se sentir un peu plus normal. Oui, bon, sur le coup, elles le faisaient surtout se sentir _très_ gêné, mais c'était Sirius. Pas connu pour son tact ou sa délicatesse. Ou sa capacité à aligner trois phrases sans une seule grossièreté.

De toute façon, il était difficile de cacher quoique ce soit à ses _frères_.

(Et ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait que Moony soit un lycanthrope hyper-sensible, qui racontait tout à Sirius, qui lui s'empressait d'en informer James…)

Après tout, ils devaient se supporter tous les quatre presque 24 heures par jour. Une cohabitation digne de vrais frères de sang, habitués à la présence de chacun. Et sincèrement, la petite chambre sous les toits de la maison de campagne de Peter semblait atrocement vide en été.

Peter devait admettre que sans ce rapprochement forcé, peut-être que les Maraudeurs n'auraient jamais été les Maraudeurs.

Mais il garderait ce songe pour lui, car vraiment, il voulait croire en eux. Et il était fidèle. Il était fidèle. Comme pour des frères, il voulait les rendre fiers de lui. Obtenir leur approbation.

_Et si ça c'était pas de l'amour… _


End file.
